


Cover for "When Darkness Sleeps Beside You by rufflefeather"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve meets Tony Stark at a party while he's there escorting another woman. He's not opposed to making a quick buck but things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "When Darkness Sleeps Beside You by rufflefeather"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Darkness Sleeps Beside You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/435668) by [rufflefeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufflefeather/pseuds/rufflefeather). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/117544697534/) on tumblr.


End file.
